


Summer Internship

by cmbyncharmie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Armie Hammer Being an Asshole, Armie Hammer Is Not Married, Armie Hammer in Love, Brat Timothée Chalamet, Cute Timothée Chalamet, Dom Armie Hammer, Horny Timothée Chalamet, M/M, POV Timothée Chalamet, Possessive Armie Hammer, Protective Armie Hammer, Shy Timothée Chalamet, Single Armie Hammer, Student Timothée Chalamet, Sub Timothée Chalamet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmbyncharmie/pseuds/cmbyncharmie
Summary: Armie owns the most successful law firm in New York and Timmy's biggest dream is to get the summer internship to be able to work for the best. Little does he know that Armie has more plans with the boy and not all of them are work-related... who could blame him though? Timothée makes it really difficult for him.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 95
Kudos: 162





	1. Timothée

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Make sure to pay attention to the titles, POV's will switch often. I hope you'll enjoy the story, lots of love. <3

"Well... tell me now, _Mr. Chalamet_ , why would you like to work here, for _Mr. Hammer_? What are your ambitions?"

As a twenty-two-year-old college student, Timothée was still speechless and very much in awe. Ever since the first second, he had stepped into Mr. Hammer's company's building. Not only it was huge, but it was very elegant too. Maybe even too glamorous for a lawyer's company. But he wasn't surprised... Mr. Hammer was the best legal adviser in the city. He rarely lost a case and everyone, who wanted to make sure they won, turned to this company for help. And now they were offering a summer internship. An opportunity every law student could only dream about. But here was Timmy, sitting in the expensive-looking armchair that was covered in black leather, across him the assistant of Mr. Hammer and not so far away from him... there was the huge, black wooden door. His name was written on it with golden letters. _Dr._ _Armand Hammer._

That door was the biggest step towards Timmy's dream to come true. If he could get the internship and, somehow, manage to finish his three months here... basically all the doors of every law firm in New York will open up for him. 

He obviously heard some stories of Mr. Hammer. None of his interns could finish their given three months... they say it was the worst experience of their lifetime. Too overwhelming and apparently Mr. Hammer wasn't going for the 'Best boss of the year' title. But Timmy was determined to become an exception. To not to fail his boss... cause obviously... only one wrong word is enough from him to ruin his whole career. 

As Timothée was about to open his mouth and answer, the black door flew open and an incredibly tall, muscular man rushed out of the office. The young man was speechless and his eyes showed a boyish admire towards the blonde man who held several folders in his large hands as his long legs made it easy for him to reach the table Timmy and the assistant were sitting at in two seconds. He was wearing an expensive-looking, perfectly tailored black suit. Not a wrinkle on it, not a single spot or a messy button... no, he looked like he just stepped out of a magazine. Or as if the suit was made just for him... it wrapped around him quite tight, showing off his strong body. Timothée's cheeks were burning as his - hopefully - future boss stopped beside the desk and a pretty loud sound followed when he dropped the folders on top of the wooden table. Tim simply wasn't sure what to do, so he tugged some of his dark brown curls behind his ear, his mouth suddenly going dry from the nervousness. He felt small and vulnerable all of a sudden.

"That is the perfect example of a work I'd call hideous and will not accept at this company. I want the finished, corrected version on my desk by tomorrow morning at least." Mr. Hammer's voice was deep... it nearly sounded like a growl as he leaned over the table to let his assistant know just how badly she had messed up. It sent shivers down the college student's spine. 

"Y-yes, Arm... I mean, Mr. Hammer." The woman mumbled and, clearly embarrassed, she put the folders aside, sticking a colorful note on top of them as a reminder.

"Who's him?" Timmy glanced up quickly when he heard Mr. Hammer's voice and he found himself staring into a pair of beautiful, ocean blue eyes... his gaze was cold though, clearly annoyed by something as a deep wrinkle appeared between his brows.

"He's... no one. I mean... just a new applicant for the summer intern-" 

The strict lawyer lifted his hand to stop his assistant from saying anything more. He glanced down at the table and took Timmy's CV into his large hand, quickly running through it with his eyes. Timothée was close to passing out as he watched the man, whose work he admired so much, read his papers. He was clearly nervous and felt so damn little around him.

"I'll finish his interview. Please, follow me... Mr. Chalamet..." The man gave him a quick glance over and with his head, he gestured towards his own office. Even the assistant seemed to be as surprised by those words as Timmy was. Mr. Hammer surely wasn't the kind to care about choosing the right interns, he left this task to his employees. He had enough work to do anyway. 

Though his legs were trembling, Timmy managed to stand up somehow and slowly followed the man over to the office. When they stepped in, Mr. Hammer closed the door behind them and the curly-haired young man could feel his cheeks grow red. He only got a few seconds to look around the room but it was enough for him to get to know the man a little better. His strictness and perfectionism were clear from the way everything was placed in perfect order and Timmy could've sworn there was not a single paper left on the wrong place in this room. 

"Before anything... My name is Dr. Armand Hammer." After he walked over to the other side of the table, he held his hand out towards Timothée who gulped unnoticeably and reached out to gently shake his hand. His skin was so smooth... Timmy's skin seemed to tingle under his touch.

"I'm Timothée Chalamet. I... I've heard so much about your work... working here would be a drea..."

He was interrupted by the man's hand being lifted into the air. Just like he silenced his assistant. Timothée found it irritating and he could hardly stop his face from showing a little grimace. "I'm not interested in your praising words. I'm interested in you and the way you'd do this job. I'm not a fan of our summer internship, since students are clearly too weak to finish it- what you have to know is that being a lawyer will be just as challenging as this internship. Or even more. I'm not going to pat your head and tell you that you've done a great job. But if you, for some reason, manage to go through those three months... then your future might end up being bright. Any questions?"

Timmy just shook his head. For some reason, he found Mr. Hammer's honesty attractive. And he appreciated it. "No questions, sir." 

The lawyer hummed softly and pursed his lips, watching Timothée with curious eyes for a few moments. "Call me Armie. You're hired, Timothée... are you French?"

Timothée could hardly believe his ears. He got the job... he needed to gather all his strength not to jump up in his excitement. A wide smile spread across his face and though the question caught him off guard, he nodded and mumbled a soft "Oui". It made his new boss smirk a little before putting his professional face back on. That cold and strict one that still made Timmy's blood freeze in his veins. 

"Perfect... Okay then. You're starting tomorrow. I have a meeting now so..."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, thank you so much. I'm not going to let you down." Timmy jumped up from his seat and quickly shook Armie's hand again before taking a few steps backward towards the door. "Thank you again. I'll be here tomorrow. Goodbye, Mr. Ham... _Armie_."

As the door closed behind Timmy, Armie couldn't help but, even despite his cold manners, smile softly. 


	2. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Timothée’s first day at work and Armie finds it difficult to face the young man who seems to bring out a side of him he hadn’t seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. You were so nice under the last chapter, I am so happy you the storyline so far. I hope you’ll like the new one just as much, this time from Armie’s POV! <3

_Well, damn._

Armie watched as the new intern left his office, his movements were just as delicate as the whole person himself. Balletic almost. He seemed comfortable enough in his slender body that was now covered from curious eyes by a leisure suit. Though he didn't expect the boy to stay around for too long, cause let's be honest. None of his interns did, so when the slim creature walked into his office only five minutes earlier, he knew he wasn't supposed to set his expectations too high. Even though there was something about _Mr. Chalamet_ that interested him. There was something about those tiny, gentle hands, the dark, perfectly fixed curls that fell into his face whenever his head made a rapid movement, something about his shimmering, emerald green eyes, something about his small, fragile body... _fuck, Armie wanted him._

He wanted him around. No wonder he even refused to listen to his assistant's opinion about the rest of the interns after his meeting. Not only because he already let the French beauty know that he was absolutely hired, but also because suddenly, he was all he could think of. Plus, to be fair, his assistant's choices weren't too... reliable so far. Mr. Chalamet shall be different. Or at least Armie hoped so. The thought of being able to see him every day for three entire months... man, only the thought aroused him. 

The next day came faster than he expected. He was looking after it... he even wore his best suit, even though he certainly wasn't the kind of person to try to impress other people. He couldn't care less about their opinion... much less when it came to a simple intern. But yet again, he spent thirty minutes in front of the mirror that morning, fixing his hair, not letting one messy lock ruin his appearance. He let a short stubble on his face as he always did so, but made sure it looked neat. He even chose his best tie and shoes to wear and sprayed on his most expensive cologne.

"For fuck's sake, Armand. He's just a damn intern." He dropped his stuff into the bag he used to carry around with himself to work, mumbling under his breath, his lips pursed. He wasn't going to grow weak because of a random, twenty-something-year-old guy, was he now? He didn't spend long years building up his image only to let a college student break it down so easily and unabashedly. 

He made sure he didn't have to be around Timothée that day. He refused to leave his office, though he could've sworn he had seen him walk into the building that morning. Such beautiful curls couldn't belong to any other person. His plans worked perfectly until later that afternoon when the papers started to pile up on his desk and damn, he really hated to work in such a mess. Plus, he needed someone to deliver those papers, after all, he wasn't in the mood to spend his whole night walking around the building, writing emails, and trying to look for people he needed to talk to.

With a short phone call, he asked his assistant to send Mr. Chalamet up to his office around 5 PM. And the boy came. With cheeky elegance he swayed into his office, wearing a not-so-expensive-looking, dark blue suit... dark ties and an elegant white shirt underneath. It showed off his body and the cute little peach butt he had perfectly. At least good enough for Armie to let his thoughts wander. Oh, how pretty he must've looked under him, in his bed... tied up to the frame with his curls falling into his rosy face, panting softly due to all of those things his boss wanted to do to him. Fucking hell, pinning him up against the wall in his office, and teasing the hell out of him was everything Armie wanted to do at the moment.

But instead... he reached for the papers and handed them over to him. With the usual cold expression on his face. "Deliver those papers to Mr. McGregor, he'll know what to do with them. Tell him to send them back to me by the end of this week. We'll need it at the court on Tuesday. Write an email to this address and ask them about Mr. Thompson's wife's background and if necessary, book me an appointment with the source for lunch, on Friday. And then go to the first floor, to the archive room, and look for a folder about Aiden Williams. I need it as soon as possible."

Timothée's face probably said a thousand words at that moment. Maybe he was hoping to leave soon, but seeing Armie's list of tasks... he realized his first day was going to be longer than expected.

It was 9 PM and Armie was still in his office. With Timothée sitting at the other desk beside him, typing an email on his laptop. A short opportunity when Armie could easily take some moments to admire the younger man. He was so focused that he failed to notice his boss' hungry glances, for which the blonde man was very grateful... and he found him so damn adorable. "How's your first day?" Casual and stupid way to start a conversation. Armie shut his eyes, kicking himself in his mind quite a few times. His brave, strict himself with all the walls built up around him... well, it started to disappear. He hated it. 

The boy was just as surprised by those words as the boss himself was. His face said it all. "Oh... you know, it's... I enjoyed it. Certainly gotta get used to having five coffees a day, but I think it can work. Hopefully, I won't end up having cardiological problems at the age of twenty-two." Sarcastic. It made Armie smile.

"So you think it was too long and overwhelming?" He nodded, trying to get the main point of his answer.

Timmy shook his head, a soft blush spreading over his nose and cheeks. "Well, only if you want to sound so negative..." To his words, Armie let out a short laugh. He rarely laughed along with his employees so this surely came as a surprise.

"You know it will only get more difficult. You can give up now if you want." Armie kept pushing him, but neither he nor Timmy knew why. The boy's presence made a mess out of him.

"I... I don't... I won't give up. I'm not like your previous interns, _Mr. Hammer._ And you certainly won't be able to scare me away, no matter how hard you're trying to." Timothée mumbled and turned his attention back on the screen of his computer. The wrinkle appeared between Armie's brows and without saying anything else, he turned back to his work. Scare him away, huh. If he only knew just how badly he wanted to have him even closer.

After another hour or two, Armie reached out and turned off his own laptop, closing it before putting it into his bag along with some papers he would read at home. He quickly glanced up at Timothée who was staring at his screen, muttering something inaudibly. "Let's go, yeah? It's nearly 10 PM and we need to get some sleep too."

Timmy looked up from his laptop to meet Armie's gaze and with a small smile, he nodded and started to pack his stuff away. 

"Any plans for tonight?" Armie asked for some unexplainable reason. God, he was truly a mess at communicating when it came to Timothée. The boy shook his head and laughed... which made his boss frown.

"It's 10 PM... my most exciting plan is to take a shower and fall asleep to some silly TV-show. How about you, Mr. Hammer?" Timmy asked, his fingers sliding through his perfect curls. Armie was about to correct him, it was the second time the boy had called him Mr. Hammer tonight... but when he looked up, he met a pair of cheeky eyes and a playful smile. He was teasing him, obviously.

"It's 10 PM, Mr. Chalamet. I'm not as young as you are." He tried to remind him as he put on his jacket and waited for Timothée to do the same before locking the door of his office. He called the elevator and they stepped in together. And holy shit, having him alone in such a tiny place, so close to his body, was damn difficult. His arm brushed against Tim's now and then and he could feel his skin burn despite the layers of clothes covering it.

Timmy huffed. "That's stupid. How old are you? Forty-something? You have your whole life ahead of us." His guess of his boss' age made Armie gasp and he was about to protest when Timothée gently nudged his arm. Teasing again. Fuck. He wanted to punish him for misbehaving. He had so many plans with the curly-haired boy...

"Don't get yourself in trouble, Mister." Armie mumbled breathlessly and he gazed into Timothée's eyes. They stayed like this for quite long... long enough to make the boy's cheeks burn. The taller man's gaze moved from Timmy's eyes to his pink lips and he nearly leaned in... maybe he would've leaned in if the door hadn't opened.

Perfect timing. Great... 

With a sigh, the two men walked out of the building and Armie made his way up to a black car where a chauffeur was waiting for him. Timothée seemed to hesitate for a moment, but in the end, he just waved goodbye and started to walk down the street. "Timothée. Where are you going?" Armie called out.

"Home?" Timmy turned around with a frown and stopped for a bit to watch his boss.

"By walk??"

"Well... yes. I don't live far..."

"You're kidding me. It's late and dark. It might be dangerous... get in." Armie sighed, happy he noticed the younger man starting to walk away. Because what if something happened to him? He would've gone crazy... Suddenly, he felt the enormous urge to protect him...


	3. Timothée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy ends up attending the company's party that they organized to celebrate its 5th anniversary. It surely surprises the boy when Armie shows up with a partner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how many of you are interested in this story... I feel blessed. Thank you so much for your support! <3

Timothée frowned. He wasn't sure what has gotten into his usually cold boss. Cause let's be fair... Being offered a ride home is not something a summer intern would expect from his boss. Not if his boss is _Armie Hammer_. So Timmy hesitated for a long moment before nodding slowly and taking the few last steps towards the expensive black car. Though he stopped the second Armie opened the door for him to get in. Okay, was he dreaming? Is this some kind of joke or maybe he got transmitted into a parallel universe? Either way, something was off. "Um... thank you... but are you sure? I mean... I don't live far I can wal..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence, the cold expression returning to Armie's face shut him up immediately and without saying anything else, he got into the car. His boss closed the door before walking around the vehicle to get in on the other side... 

The ride was silent. After Timothée jabbered down his address, Armie hid behind the screen of his phone, focusing all his attention on his emails, leaving Timmy alone with his thoughts and that stupid surprised expression on his face. The younger boy looked out the window as he watched the buildings and cars they passed by, rubbing his eyes and pinching his thighs now and then. But no... nothing seemed to wake him up; this was real. He was actually sitting in Mr. Hammer's car. But the atmosphere and the air was frozen... no one said a word, no one even dared to let out a soft hum or a small cough. They were like two strangers, accidentally getting into the same taxi but deciding to stay anyway. Or even worse... What an awkward situation. One could almost hear a relieved sigh escape Timothée's lips as the car slowed down and completely stopped in front of his building. He was about to reach for the door when Armie's deep and hoarse voice suddenly stopped him.

"The drive was ten minutes long. You really wanted to walk?" Timmy's cheeks turned red. He turned his head a little to look up at his boss, his eyes showing surprise for the one-hundredth time that day, and Armie didn't fail to notice either as the soft wrinkle between his eyebrows gave him away once again. Timothée shook his head a little and just shrugged his shoulders. 

"It's not that long. I like to walk... thank you for the ride." He muttered under his breath, wanting to escape this uncomfortable situation as soon as possible. He reached for the door again, but Armie seemed to be quicker. The man jumped out of the car and walked over to open the door for Timothée... making everything even worse. Goddamn, he was either an old-fashioned gentleman or really wanted to make his intern feel even more uneasy. The boy slowly climbed out of the car and looked up at his boss, fiddling with the end of the sleeves of his jacket. 

"I'll send someone to pick you up tomorrow in the morning. Is this part of the city safe? I've never been around here." Mr. Hammer kept talking as he turned around quickly as if checking out the neighborhood. That was something Timothée couldn't seem to handle anymore and he shook his head, closing the door after himself. 

"Don't send anyone, please. It's perfectly safe, I've been living here for ages. Thank you for the ride once again and... I'll see you in the office, _Mr. Hammer_." And with that, he left his boss alone with his confused expression and wrestling thoughts. Okay, maybe this area wasn't the best part of New York. But it was perfectly enough for Timmy. Let's be real, he was just a college student with part-time jobs and an amount of income that wasn't even worth mentioning. With a small and exhausted sigh, he stepped into his apartment, looking around. Nothing fancy... it was tiny and if Timmy wasn't such a fan of decorating his place, it would've looked quite bad. 

After taking a long, hot shower, the boy got into his sleepwear and with a bowl of cereals he sat down on his bed, some kind of TV-show playing in the background, though his thoughts were in a whole different place and after finishing his, well, dinner, he decided to just sleep to get his mind off things. 

The next days at the office were pretty much normal. Armie was back to his not so friendly self and this time, Timothée didn't mind it. This side of him was much less confusing. Maybe even comforting to Timmy who wanted to avoid those uncomfortable situations as much as he could. Being around someone as attractive as Armie was difficult enough for him in general. But now that person was his freakin' boss. And technically, the student's future was in his hands... So they were back to being professional around each other and Armie let Timothée walk home every night after work and didn't even send a car to pick him up in the morning. He didn't ask him anymore about his personal life, no. Their conversations were only based on work and maybe it was for the best... 

"Mr. Chalamet." Armie mumbled as he leaned over his own table, reading some kind of papers. Timothée frowned again when he heard his name... Since that night they stopped calling each other on their names. Something clearly changed and for days Timothée felt good about it. But to be honest, deep down it hurt. 

"Yes, Mr. Hammer?" The curly-haired boy stopped in front of his boss' desk, looking down at him. His eyes might have given him away, cause when Armie looked up, his first question was to find out whether he was okay or not. But after receiving a small nod from Timmy, the man shrugged it off and grabbed a pile of papers. 

"Please, go and make a copy of them. And there's something else... the company is celebrating its 5th anniversary on Friday. As our summer intern, you should be there too. If you're free and interested in... such parties. It starts at 8 PM. You can bring someone if you want." Mr. Hammer suggested and left the office with a folder in his hand to go for his next meeting, leaving Timmy alone. Of course he wanted to go... he liked the feeling of belonging there. But... for some unexplainable reason... the fact that Mr. Hammer offered him to bring a partner was as if someone stabbed a knife into his chest. He wasn't sure why... it just bothered him. Cause what if Mr. Hammer ends up bringing a partner too? What if he's been having a partner all along? The thought made him feel nauseous. 

But Friday came faster than he expected and soon he was walking down the street, on his way to the company's party. He felt inexplicably nervous and he even considered just turning back and going home. Cause it wasn't so important for him to be there, right? Right... he was just a summer intern after all. But he did promise his friend, Louis, to come... so there was no way back now. He'll survive somehow... maybe it will turn out to be fun. 

"Timothée! I'm so glad you came." Louis, his friend he met on the first day and spent all coffee breaks with, welcomed him with a warm hug and a pat on his shoulders. It made the boy smile and accepted the glass of champagne his friend held out for him to take.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you... so... how's the party so far?" He asked as he fiddled with the glass, his eyes scanning the big, glamorous room as he looked for his boss. The decoration was breathtaking. Everyone could tell the whole company cared about this event... and probably spent a huge amount of money to organize it. It was beautiful and everyone seemed to have a good time. Even...

Even _Mr. Hammer_. Timmy's eyes landed on the tall man then... the tall man and the just as tall and beautiful woman hanging on his side, clinging onto him so damn desperately that Timothée assumed his nice suit would end up getting ruined by the end of the night. He brought a woman... and though they were chatting with several people around them, it wasn't difficult to tell they were enjoying each other. The way Armie's arm held the woman close to his own body, not loosening the grip even for a second... how pathetic you are, Mr. Chalamet. Even despite their cold boss-intern relationship, somehow the boy thought there could be more, maybe a cute relationship blossoming out of their situation. But no... turns out Mr. Hammer might not even think of him in such ways. Okay... he probably doesn't, but Timmy hoped he would. All the secret glances, their first night when Armie took him home, the way he cared about him... the way he always found some kind of excuse to touch the younger male. His shoulder, the small of his back, there were times when he nearly reached out to touch his curly hair but changed his mind in the last second. Timmy could tell though, by the way he moved his hand up to his face only to pull it back then. 

He finished his champagne in one go and then asked for another. And another, and another... and for some whiskey too. In two hours his whole world and head were spinning. He was clearly drunk... and so hurt. 

"Mr. Chalamet. Haven't had the chance to greet you yet. How's the night so far? Are you enjoying your time?" 

The deep voice filled Timmy's ears and it took him a while to realize which person it belonged to. He flipped around... no, stumbled a little, and then turned his head to look up at his boss and his so damn beautiful FEMALE partner. "Oh... it's fucking amazing. I'm so enjoying it... me and Louis are having a great, great time." He mumbled and reached out to wrap his arm around his friend's shoulder... but there was no one standing beside him. He must have left minutes, or even hours ago. Timothée sighed and closed his eyes. He could only feel a comforting warmth as his boss stepped closer to him and leaned down to move his lips closer to the curly-haired boy's ear.

"You're drunk, Mr. Chalamet." His boss whispered and Timmy could feel his strong arms snake around his middle and pull him in. He had no time nor enough strength and stability to stop him. He bumped into his chest, melting into his arms immediately. 

"I'm going to throw up..." He warned.

"Okay... okay... I'm here. Come on. We should take care of you. Miss Knox, please enjoy the rest of the night. I'm sure you'll find someone who can take you home. Have a nice evening." And with that, Timmy could feel his feet being lifted from the ground, and without hesitating any longer, Armie started to walk outside. Or at least Timmy hoped they were going outside. His whole body felt like jelly and he could hardly catch what Armie was telling him the whole time on their way outside. Before he could even give any kind of reaction, he dozed off to sleep, his face buried into his strong chest.


	4. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie decides to take his intern to his apartment after the party, wanting to take care of him even though Timothée is really testing him in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! I wanted to do a quick update since I'm going on a vacation for the weekend and won't be able to write. So if everything goes as planned, the next part is coming on Monday. :)

Armie wasn't the kind to care about his drunk colleagues at such parties. One thing he enjoyed about these events is that people really seemed to bond and have a good time... and it is always important when working around so many people. He had seen men and women get so wasted that they ended up throwing up on their nice clothes... he had seen couples - or people cheating on their couples - rushing over to the bathroom to get rid of every day's stress with a quick intimate moment. But _Mr. Chalamet_ was different... or at least he assumed so. He hadn't dared to imagine seeing him getting so damn drunk on his first night out with the company's employees. The curly-haired boy was usually restrained and pretty shy anyway. Something was off, something, or maybe even someone, made him drink that night. So before getting into the car with the sleeping angel in his arms, Armie called out to one of the securities, asking him to find out who Timohée had been spending the night with. He needed to know.

In less than twenty minutes, they reached the high-rise building Armie was living at. Timmy was still asleep, though when Armie took him into his arms bridal-style to carry him upstairs, he opened his eyes, blinking a little and looking around. He obviously wasn't able to catch anything so he just closed his eyes back, cuddling into his boss' chest that made Armie's body grow weak. Even like this, he looked so damn gorgeous. Yet so unaware of it. 

As they stepped into the apartment, Armie hesitated for a few seconds before just shaking his head and carrying Timmy over to his bedroom. He will surely not let him sleep on the couch. With a very gentle and delicate movement, he placed the slender boy between the soft cushions and numerous layers of covers, letting him be embraced by the wonderful scent of Armie's perfume and the warmth of the expensive bed sheets. The man was about to turn around to walk out of the room when a soft, but hoarse voice called out for him. 

"Don't go... please..." The small boy mumbled, his face buried into one of the pillows and his body spread out on the king-size bed. For some inexplicable reason, it made the blonde man smile. One thing's for sure, he had never had a man as beautiful in his bed as Timothée was. So fucking pretty. Mr. Hammer found it immensely difficult to stay reasonable around his intern.

"I'm not going anywhere. But you need a glass of water and maybe pills later in the morning..." His voice was now gentle. More gentle than ever before around Timmy. 

Timothée rolled over to now lay on his back, his eyes still closed to stop the world spinning around him. "Pills make me feel funny..." 

His answer made his boss snort loud and with a reproachful look on his face, he shook his head. "Yeah because alcohol doesn't." He murmured and was about to leave the bedroom when Timmy sat up on the huge bed - so huge that his slim body looked even tinier now - and looked over at Armie. He stared at him for a while, the wrinkles appearing between his eyebrows, and the way he scrunched his cute nose made the man regret his words immediately. 

"It's your fault, Mr. Hammer." 

Armie frowned. Then stared back at him before deciding to just go and grab the water for him. How could it be his fault? What on Earth could he do that made Timmy drink so much? They didn't see each other until earlier... With a small sigh, Armie grabbed a glass of water and some painkillers, in case the boy would wake up to a terrible headache the next morning. After getting rid of his suit and changing into his more comfortable sweatpants and a plain, black t-shirt, the tall man made his way back to his bedroom only to find Timmy still sat up on the bed. "Why don't you lay down and sleep?" He whispered and put the pills on the bedside table before taking a seat at the edge of the bed, handing the curly angel the glass. "Drink a little, it will help." And Timothée did as he was told... and it made his boss smile. "Why was it my fault?"

"You don't want to know." The answer he got surprised him and he was about to protest when Timothée laid back on the bed, this time only occupying one side and he gazed up at his boss with those beautiful, green eyes. With an easy movement, Armie followed him into the bed, laying down beside the boy. It was stupid, he was aware of it. But how could he resist him? As soon as he laid down, Timmy crawled closer and closer to his boss until one of his legs and arms were hugging Armie's body, with his right side basically laying on top of him. The man's breathing grew heavier. 

"Of course I want to know..." His lips were only capable of letting out those few words as he felt Timmy's crotch being pressed up against his side while he held him so close. The boy was drunk as hell and he would never do something like that... but fuck, it was so difficult. He desired every little part of him. He imagined his own lips moving in perfect sync with the padded, pink ones. His fingers sliding through his goddamn curls, grasping onto them as their bodies were slowly becoming one from being so close to each other, from Armie's cock moving inside Timmy's tightness. He had to shake his head as if to brush the thoughts off. It was highly inappropriate and unprofessional. 

"Don't you want me?" To the boy's words, Armie's eyes widened and it took him a while to fully understand their meanings. Slowly he glanced down at the young man he obviously wanted so bad... He wanted to make him his, to control him in ways no one else could. He wanted to own him, for fuck's sake.

"It's not the right time to talk about this. You're drunk." He reminded.

"You wanted that woman. Miss Knox..." He let out Armie's partner's name as if it was poison in his mouth that he tried to get rid of. "You wanted to be with her... to maybe make love to her tonight. Or are you two together? I saw the way you held onto her. So desperately..." He continued on until Armie couldn't take it anymore and with a quick movement of his body, he buried Timmy under himself, his lips pressing against the boy's so deeply and... this time truly desperately. He hated his words, he wanted to curse them and himself too for making the boy feel that way. 

To his biggest surprise, Timothée kissed him back just as deeply and without hesitating. Okay, to be fair, he wasn't sober enough to think. But he wanted the man too, Armie could clearly feel it from the way they clung onto each other. With a hesitant sigh, the man pulled away, laying back down on his back in the same position as they did before. Armie on his back, Timmy basically on top of him with his boss' strong arms holding him. 

"You do want me..." He whispered, his eyes shimmering even in the dark. 

"Go to sleep, Timothée... It will do good for you."


End file.
